Hollow 2,0
by scapheap
Summary: A midnight stroll lead to Tatsuki nearly dead. A passing monst...kind passerby save her. However her body is changing, mask-wearing monsters running about town and her superpowered evil side is really bad at being evil or not acting like a 5-year old.
1. Chapter 1:Negligible

_I own only the stories under the penname scapheap, the characters of bleach are Tite Kubo's and Alex Mercer and Blackwatch belong to Radical Entertainment I think, they do own the copyright, right?_

Hollow 2.0

Chapter 1:Negligible

XXX

This story of blood and battle start on a quiet night. The setting is a large town know as Karakura town following a black hair teenage with a boyish figure, her blue eyes sweeping around the empty streets. Her name is Tatsuki Arisawa, a student at the Karakura High School and right now she is taking a walk to nowhere in particular. At least at first it was.

Sounds of bangs and crashing drifted through the air, faint at first, no more than a suggestion of something which drew Tatsuki toward it. Now they were loud and were just around that corner. Tatsuki knew she should probable leave, but she wanted to know what was making that racket.

She turned the corner and spotted a fight between some soldiers and a man in a black jacket. Something hit her waist and a saying came to her as she watched her legs fly away lacking anything above the waist '_Curiosity killed the cat'_.

000

The man in the black jacket kicked a soldier into the wall, the sound of a neck snapping didn't give high hopes for the man. Jacket man name was Alex Mercer or ZEUS as some in the know called him. His black hair and blue eyes along with his overall human-like appearance, one would guess him to be a human, but as his arm melted into a claw that pulled off someone head before changing back, one could see this as an incorrect assumption. Alex was a virus incarnate, the man-made Blacklight created by Blackwatch to wipe out whole races, stole by a scientist who noticed his colleagues were dying in mysterious ways and ran. Blackwatch caught up and he broke the vial which took over his body and became him.

Mercer lazily avoided a rocket coming at him before shooting the idiot that fired a rocket launcher in an alley. Mercer noted that the rocket seem to of hit a soft target than the wall judging by the sounds. He turned to the remaining two soldiers standing next to each other. Mercer just swung his arm, which change to a gauntlet thing that stretched, killing them in one go.

He counted the bodies. Mercer had been here raiding a Blackwatch base and found another vial of blacklight. Seem Blacklight wished to create another him, but had change the strain to not replace the mind of the host so they didn't have to deal with a unknown persona. However on the way out, a scouting party of Blackwatch which was searching for something completely different, ran into him.

Mercer eyes looked at a body that did not belong here. Black hair, pale skin, female, teenage, missing everything below the waist, another innocent caught in the crossfire.

A movement of her chest show she wasn't as dead as she seem, but Mercer had already wrote her off _'The only way she could possible live is if she had...my regeneration.'_ Alex pulled out the modified Blacklight 'It not like I have a use for this anyway.' Looking at the dying teen, he gripped the vial firmly in his fist which he ploughed into her chest, the sound of breaking glass could be heard just over the sound of tearing flesh.

Alex withdraw his fist, avoiding tendrils bursting out of the teen's chest, seeking materials to rebuild. Jumping out the way, Alex watched the teen unconsciously devour the nearby bodies, bones then flesh then skin form her legs, her burn marks disappearing as well.

Mercer grabbed the tendrils before they could return to the girl, his tendrils seeking them. A brief struggle occur, Mercer's overpowering the young blacklight and devouring it.

Mercer's eyes change and look over the girl _'One hundred percent human, good!'_ eyes shifting back to normal, he look at the alley_ 'Handled clean up too, not even a blood stain.' _Picking up the unconscious teen, he rile through the memory of his victims, finding someone watching the girl in his arms opening the door of a flat.

"Better than nothing." he said to no one.

000

The sound of knocking woke up a orange hair teenage with quite large breasts and blue hairpins called Orihime Inoue from her dreams. She opened the door to a odd slight of a intimidating blue eyed man holding her good friend Tatsuki in his arms.

Stepping away from the doorway, she told the man to put Tatsuki on the couch before grilling him.

"Why is Tatsuki unconscious?" "No idea, just found her like that." "How did you know to take her here?" "Saw her once coming here. How long this game of 20 questions going to take? I need to catch a plane." "Fine last question, your name?" "Alex Mercer, farewell."

Alex left, leaving Orihime to care for Tatsuki.

000

As ZEUS left Japan on a air-plane, he had miss three factors that even if he had be aware of them, he would of label them negligible.

The first was the fact that Karakura town was rich in spirit particles, which before now Blacklight had no dealing with which would change very quickly.

The second was the human Alex Mercer was a spiritual weak person and thus the virus Alex, even through he had a large amount of reiryoku from the amount of people his has devoured, he just had no clue what to with it. Tatsuki on the other hand, is a very spiritual strong person and thus her Blacklight knew how to use it's reiryoku, if only a little.

The final factor was a orange hair teenage called Ichigo Kurosaki taking up a black hair Shinigami called Rukia Kuchiki's sword and stabbing himself with it at the same time as Alex devouring the blacklight, leading to a sudden rise in spirit particles which the Tatsuki's blacklight used to fuel a soul hop into the nearest soul that it could hide in, Tatsuki Arisawa.

It would be a while before Alex found out about the Blacklight's survival.

XXX

Not a lot to say here, this is based on the project Arisawa challenge by someone I can't remember the name of, please help. It a little different from the guidelines, mainly Alex's survival, but that because I have a role for him.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	2. Chapter 2:The hunter's nameing

_See the first chapter for legal stuff_

**Hollow 2.0**

**Chapter 2:The hunter's naming**

XXX

Tatsuki collapsed into her seat at school, that new girl had dragged off Ichigo somewhere, but that wasn't a problem, at least not the one that was at the forefront of her mind. Last night she had followed something and blacked out, then dreamed of hunting, the thrill of it, the taste of her prey's fear. She didn't why she dreamed of that, the idea of hunting didn't appeal to her, but the dream...Then she woke up on Orihime's couch. Orihime said someone called Alex Mercer brought her there after she fainted.

Her fainting? That was a first, but it did explain something, not sure what. Then all day today, smells of things she passed everyday suddenly raised her heckles. The world also seem brighter, not in a 'everything good' way, more of a 'why did I stare at the lamp when I turn it on?' kind of thing.

Right now it was science, some sort of experiment, she didn't pay that much attention with her headache at the bright lights, heat something up, watch it change colour, nothing importance, now she was seeing spots in front of her eyes, that bad isn't it. Her thoughts were slow and she felt really ill.

"You ok, Tatsuki?" came her lab partner, a brown haired girl called Michiru Ogawa, who notice Tatsuki's pale face, _Smash_ a _thermometer_ hit the ground _'God that smell rank!'_ thought Tatsuki "Shit mercury!" shouted a student. The teacher signed "They are alcohol-based thermometer." Spat "Teacher! Tatsuki just threw up." said Michiru "Bargle!" spat said Tatsuki who was currently bent in half, holding her stomach.

000

Sitting in the nurse's room, Tatsuki felt the urge to throw up again and got up to go to the toilet. It was a blue tiled toilet with a mirror and sink set in the wall. It abated just before she got there "Oh come on!" this was the third time it done that. Turning back, she froze, seeing something very odd. Her reflection, normally nothing of note, was wrong, very wrong. Sure it was still of a black haired teenage, but it had brown eyes, solid brown eyes with only the pupil being black and that was slitted, like a cat's. Also while Tatsuki looked like death warn over and bending over, the reflection was standing straight up and looked fine. "Are you ok?" oh and it talks.

_'A fever dream, great.'_ "I'm fine, just a under the weather." Tatsuki replied, her dreams tended to turn nasty if she didn't play along, "Who are you?" the reflection gripped it's head "I'm...I'm...I don't know, who am I?" It now looked panicked "Let see um...hurt, seeking, eating, being attacked, feeling strength, rushing for a safe place, why don't I remember more!?".

_'She like a lost child.'_ "Calm deep breaths, in, out, in, out." the reflection calm down "Artemis." "Pardon?" said Tatsuki, the reflection continue "Artemis, I think that my name. It something I remember, but can't remember where I heard it, just that I heard it a lot." Artemis look at Tatsuki then at herself "Are we related?" Artemis faded into Tatsuki "That was a weird conversation."

Heading back to her bed Tatsuki quickly forgot the dream. However the weirdness would return in full force to Tatsuki in a matter of days.

XXX

Another chapter closer to something.

Got some reviews, **sanddrake111:**Do give ideas, sometimes a really good comes up and as for power, spoilers. **Crysis elite 117:**Rome wasn't build in a day and two of the same power sets is boring, Alex and Tatsuki will be different like Ichigo and Renji, both brute force guys and shinigamis, but don't have the same power set, Alex and Tatsuki are juggernauts(heavily armoured berserkers, anyone know of a general class name for that?) and blacklights, but use different powers.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	3. Chapter 3:Awaken, predator

_Something something disclaimer something Tite Kubo's something don't steal scapheap's fanfictions something __Radical Entertainm____ent__ something funny._

**Hollow 2.0**

**Chapter 3:Awaken, predator.**

* * *

It had been a couple of very trying days. She had gotten over that illness and with it the sensitivity to light. However the reactions to smells was still in full force and now a urge to run in a direction happened every so often had join it in annoying her. Strangely, whenever that urge turned up, Ichigo and that new girl, Rukia was it?, would disappear a little later.

A "Ow!" from Orihime bought Tatsuki back to the present. "Orihime, you got to take it easy, your injuries aren't healed." yesterday a car came out of nowhere and knocked down Orihime, leaving her with several injuries. Current they were sitting in Orihime's house talking about nothing in particular.

That urge hit her again, but this time it was so strong, her head snap to the direction and a very bloodthirsty sounding voice announced "A something strong is drawing near." it sounded familiar. She took a few moments to place it, hers or more accurately Artemis's.

A soft thump sounded attracting Orihime toward it "Why did you fall off, Enraku? Huh, there a rip. What this? Blood?" Orihime screamed. Tatsuki saw a bloody arm going through Orihime's chest. It dropped Orihime's body on the floor and Tatsuki got a good look at the owner.

It had a naga-like body, the arms and shoulders coloured red and the rest was brown, a hole was in the centre of it's chest and it wore a skull-like mask over it's face with red eyes looking out the holes. Black hair hid the rest of it's head.

Tatsuki shook with fear at the thing, but her eyes darted to Orihime's stilled form and the fear disappear and red hot anger took it's place. Tatsuki roared, charging the monster, how dare it hurt her best friend, she would feast on it's entrails! The monster wasn't expecting her to just to blindly attack and thus her wild blows struck it's mask hard, forcing it back.

She went for another flurry of attacks, but this time the monster was ready and ripped through her chest with it's hands. It turned away from her and crawled toward Orihime. A sound drew it's attention back. Tatsuki stood, seeming unworried or unknowing about the fact that half her ribcage had just been torn out.

Tatsuki began to walk toward the monster, the rage still flaring in her eyes. The monster stared at the seemingly unkillable human, too stunned to move, it's eyes darting to the floor to confirm that yes, her heart was not in her chest. Tatsuki, still not caring or knowing about the lack of organs, gripped the monster's shoulder and tore off a chunk of it's flesh and held it aloft like a trophy before ever so slowly, toppling over forward.

Acidwire, the monster, stay watching the human for a good minute before a orange hair shinigami jumped in through the window, providing a welcome distraction from that horrifying scene for the hollow.

000

Tatsuki woke to the feel of sand below her. Getting to her feet, she looked around at the strangest place she had seen. A great desert that stopped at some sort of black wall with statures of animals and humans dotted here and there.

"Hey big sis, you're awake!" Tatsuki turn and look at herself? No, Artemis standing on top of a stone human posing with a sword. "Where am I? Orihime!" Artemis made a calm down motion "Relax, after you passed out, someone jumped in and saved her. she be fine." Tatsuki breath out "Thank god." Artemis shrug "On the other hand, we are dying."

Tatsuki looked up "What?" Artemis jumped down "This is your mindscape, I think, and my home. When you are happy, the sun is up. Sad? Rain. Anger? Storms. Right now that..." she struggled for the right word "void is drawing in. I think in 5 minutes, the last bits of your mind will be gone and both you and I will die." she looked glum "Three days, not a very good innings, huh?"

Tatsuki look at the blackness. It did seem to be getting closer "Can we do anything?" Tatsuki wasn't going to lie down and wait for the end, not her style. Artemis srunch up her face like a small child would, thinking hard "Maybe, these statures are of your powers-" "Powers?" Tatsuki asked. Artemis put her on a stone hare "Powers like this one is your power of running." At Tatsuki's face, Artemis continue "Not all powers are shooting fireball, sis. Anyway, there a lot of inactive statures like your power to speak French, it being activated by you learning it. So maybe there a power of not dying somewhere here, we go find it and hope it's activation needs can be done in time."

Tatsuki gave a wary glance at the number of statures. There were a lot of them. "Let get started then!"

000

about 4 minutes later

Tatsuki remove her hand from the stature of a large worm _'Artemis wasn't kidding about powers being about anything, I feel sorry for anyone that has the power of breathing inactive.'_ It was odd at first, know what something presented by touching it. They also said how to activate them if they wasn't active from the word go like the power of touch. Most of the methods made sense, but one or two, well let say her troubles with maths apparently due to her never trying to catch a running cat with a net.

The void was a lot closer and she was running out of time. Looking around for a stature that might give her a way to live, her eyes landed on a stone oak tree. _'Wait.'_ she thought _'Everything else here is some sort of animal, why is a plant in here?'_ looking closer at the tree, she notice that while it was the same grey colour as the rest of the statues, it's stony form was made of a different grey coloured stone to the others.

She press her hand against the tree and instead of just knowing what it was, she saw visions of a hunt, felt the thrill of it, taste of her prey's fear. Tatsuki blinked, it was that dream she kept having. She looked for the activation method _'Overcome death? What I need is a way to do that!'_

Suddenly she felt hollow. Turning her head she saw that the void had caught up and taken her left arm. By the time she registered this, the void swallow her whole.

Artemis look up from her current stature of a horse "Big sis!?"

000

Darkness surrounded her, she could feels herself unravelling. It would be so easy to let go into the oblivion. The moment that she thought that, other thoughts blossoms. _'I will not die here!' 'I won't be devoured!' 'I am not prey!' 'I am the apex predator!' 'I will devour them!'_. Tatsuki roared at the emptiness.

000

"Sis! Sis!" Artemis yelled at the approaching void. It had claimed nearly everything at this point, leaving only a small piece of sand and the stature of the tree which seem to be holding back the void somehow. A cracking sound made Artemis looked at the tree, a crack had appeared in it "Oh crap!".

Another crack and a part of the stone fell away revealing reddish flesh? More of the stone shell fell away showing eyes and tendrills. The nightmarish tree grew bigger and was forcing the void away, uncovering the statures and Tatsuki. "She did it, whatever it is?" said Artemis as Tatsuki faded from the mindscape.

000

"For the amount of blood loss, she seem surprisingly fine." said a unfamiliar voice. "Really?" Said Ichigo's, wait why was he here? "Tatsuki, open your eyes, please?" she did just that, seeing Rukia leaning over her with a small stick thing. "What?" is all Tatsuki said before Rukia press a button on the object and she knew no more.

000

**Omake**

Yoruichi was running for her life. Her day had started great, the sun was shining, the couple across the street had given her a plate of milk, then it all went downhill with that...that...predator. She just couldn't shake it off off.

She spotted Urahara's shop, if she could reach it. She leaped off the roof and look behind her. There was nothing there. Eyes widening, she looked forward straight at a butterfly net.

000

"And here your test, Tatsuki. I'm surprised, well done." said the teacher, handing Tatsuki her maths test. At the top was a big A. "Well what do you know? It work." said Tatsuki.

* * *

Another chapter with Tatsuki awaking her power and a Omake for fun. Hope you like it.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	4. Chapter 4:Not a dream

_This story belong to scapheap, please don't steal. The characters within belong to someone else called __Tite Kubo._

**Hollow 2.0**

**Chapter 4:Not a dream  
**

XXX

"My head." Tatsuki woke up with a groan and a spitting headache. With a quick glance round she saw she was in her blue coloured bedroom. After a few seconds the events of last night came back. Her and Orihime were talking when a car crash into the house. Because the house was ruined, they had come back to her apartment.

Something seem off about that, but Tatsuki was sure it would come back to her. Stripping off to take a shower, she stopped and faced the large bathroom mirror. Standing in it, just as in the buff as she was, was Artemis. A sudden assault of a different last night hit her, almost dying, the search, almost dying again. Tatsuki gripped her head in her hands. "What the?!" Tatsuki almost shouted, managing to keep it lowish after remembering Orihime was in her modest apartment, most likely asleep.

In a lower tone, Tatsuki asked the doppelgänger in the mirror "What is going on? Why are you real? How did I stand back up with my rib cage missing? Why can I remember two versions of last night? Who are you?"

Artemis just simply shrug _"I think in order, we're standing naked, because I am, human spirit or you just really stubborn, that black hair girl with the pez thing mess with ours minds, but it didn't stick and I'm Artemis, I said that before, a few times now."_

"...you are quite useless." Tatsuki said after a while. _"Hey! I only know what you know, if that! Not my fault that I'm only four days old!"_ Artemis shouted.

Tatsuki waved her arms in a calm down manner "Okay okay, I'm sorry. I'm just reaching the end of my rope with all these strange events." she took a deep breath "I'm going to have my shower now, just...just don't talk." Artemis looked like she was on the verge of tears as Tatsuki step into the shower.

000

"It's true! A sumo wrestler really came to my room and shot a bazooka at the wall!" Orihime claimed. _"Guess her memories are different."_ Artemis commentated.

Tatsuki and Orihime were now at the school, in their classroom. One whole side of the room was windows and a bunch of those classics desks were in rows.

_'True, Artemis.'_ Tatsuki thought back, hoping that it was enough to reach her. _"You're speaking to me again?"_ the hopeful childish voice came back 'Of course, I just needed time to think. There been a lot to think about last couple of days.'

A tug on her skirt "It's true! Right, Tatsuki?" asked Orihime. _'My memories are either false or the impossible fight so...'_ "Completely true. A fat man with a rocket took out a wall."

"You used that on my familiy the other day, didn't you?" It seem that her hearing had jumped up in power, considering she just heard Ichigo whispering from the across the classroom. "Yeah I use it." whispered Rukia back. Tatsuki gave a sniff "You okay, Tatsuki?" asked Michiru. Yes smell had also jumped up in strength, smaller sniffs next time thought Tatsuki as she tried to recover from a whole classroom of smells.

000

Tatsuki walked through an abandon factory zone. It was a shortcut back to her home that she took today because she was hungry today. At lunch she just piled her plate up high, but it didn't abate the hunger. It seem that whatever the power Artemis said that she unlocked that day came with a increased metabolism. All she needed to do was find out what was the upside of the power beside greater senses.

Tatsuki saw a familiar alley entrance. A image of a jacket wearing man fighting masked soldiers flashed before her mind's eye. She peeked around the corner and saw three similar dressed soldiers looking around the red brick alley.

"We got a onlooker, sir." "Deal with her." was all Tatsuki's enchanted hearing caught before a bullet slammed between her eyes.

000

The shooter watched his target fall over. "Make sure she dead and-" He interrupted his commander "Recover the bullet. I know, I know. Can't let the Japan government know we been here."

He put a hand over the body's heart. No pulse. He pulled up a eyelid. No dilation. He pulled out his knife and dug out the bullet.

He took a last look at the body. It not going to be open casket. Shooter look back at his commander "Bullet retrieved." Commander looked up and jolted before drawing his gun. Shooter felt pain as an arm of a teenage girl busted out of his chest. The last thing he felt before dying was being ripped apart.

000

Tatsuki blinked. _"Are you okay, sis?"_ Artemis asked. Tatsuki looked around a blood stained alley. Memories of her slaughter hit her with the three soldiers's deeds. _"Oh god!"_ said Artemis as Tatsuki threw up. She threw up again when she realise she was no longer hungry.

XXX

This went darker than I first planned, but I think it for the best. Don't worry about the blackwatch's soldiers. It will be mostly bleach, it just that a whole scout team of them disappeared and I needed to do what blackwatch would do and I dropped Tatsuki in it.

More reviews: **asredwer** Yeah details are a weakness of mine, it why I started fanficing, to get rid of it. **sanddrake111** A tale for another time indeed. **jmwigington** Thank for all the ideas, especially the captains ideas since I trying to think of who she should face. I had Komamura as a placeholder simple because I was stump on that. The idea of Tatsuki(Always growing stronger woman) vs Nnoitra(Hate women because he think them weak) bought a smile to my face thinking of the dialogue between them.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	5. Chapter 5:Tatsuki vs Ironjaw

_This story belong to scapheap, please don't steal. The characters within belong to someone else called __Tite Kubo._

**Hollow 2.0**

**Chapter 5:Tatsuki vs Ironjaw**

* * *

Orihime gave the empty seat beside her a long stare. Tatsuki hadn't come to school today. She probable just ill, Orihime told herself. However a part of her felt different about that and it was steadying making worse and worse images about it.

Orihime quickly started looking around the classroom to take her mind off Tatsuki. _'Let see, Ichigo trying to set fire to his sheet by glaring, Chizuru trying and failing to sneakily take glances at my bust, yes I see you, Chad has a cockatiel-'_ Orihime train of thought hit a brick wall _'Wait! What? How did I not see that sooner?'_

000

Rows of gravestones dot the landscape with a great forest filling out the rest of the land. This graveyard also overlook Karakura Town. One could also see the individual know as Tatsuki walking back and forth the graves with a worried look upon her face.

The reason? Her hunger had return. She tried eating food, but only meat did anything and that was taking the edge of her hunger. She almost decided to stay at home, but then she remember that Orihime would probable check on her and while she didn't know what trigger her 'monster' mind, she didn't want to be around anyone if...when it happened.

So she went around town to find a lonely place to think how to deal with this curse. Artemis kept saying sorry and Tatsuki kept saying there was nothing to be sorry about. After all, she didn't know that it was there at all, let alone what it did.

Strangely the graveyard muted the hunger somehow. It was still there, under the surface, but not so in her face. Of course that stop the moment she step out the area, but it was easier to focus.

Tatsuki collapsed in frustration, still no closer to an answer. She read the grave in front of her, 'Masaki Kurosaki', Ichigo's mother. _'Really helpful.'_ Tatsuki thought.

Another urge hit her and used to it, Tatsuki almost tuned it out, but Artemis's voice, once more bloodthirsty, cut in _"I can smell a foe, it smells so tasty."_. Tatsuki frowned, last time the urge hit, that snake thing attacked. Did the urges mean more of those things? Did other ones also attack humans? Could she devour them?

Tatsuki had two choices, wait until her hunger grew too much or hunt down what causing her urges. Not much of a choice, she thought as she leaped far beyond what a normal human could mange.

000

Beep beep Rukia phone went off. "Ichigo." she whisper, "I can hear." Ichigo whisper back as they raised they hands to leave.

000

Tatsuki landed on a block of flats. "Guess it not just my senses that are enchanted, a mile in three leaps." _"Hope no one was looking up."_ Artemis replied. "I was too high for a good look, hopefully."

_"Over there."_ Tatsuki felt her control over her body taken away from her as her body walked to the edge. A small park was nearby. In that park a small boy with a chain coming out his body, Tatsuki had been seeing them all over the place and only her, everyone else seem to just walk through them without a glance, was trying to get away from a monster. Said monster looked like a huge, like a little bigger than Chad, black wolf with white paws. It's lower jaw seem to of been replace by one of those flat metal jaws you see on the monster in a low budget horror movie and a skull that look like the animal it was based on covered the rest of it's head.

"Lets go." said Tatsuki as she launch off the building at the beast, turning in mid air to slam into it foot first. Smash Tatsuki felt 'ground' and jumped off, landing a little away from the monster which hit the actual ground hard.

Turning to the kid with the chain, Tatsuki shouted "Run!", turning back to the monster in a loose form since her normal fighting form was for someone with a lot less strength judging by the distance the beast flew and not that great against non-human-like foes.

The beast got to it's feet and fixed Tatsuki "Annoying human!" It roared. Sniff "Or are you?" another sniff "A strong scent of human, but-" another one "I can smell a bit of hollow and-" last one "-a hint of shinigami and something I can't identify. What are you and why do you stand against Ironjaw?"

Tatsuki gave a odd look "That your name? Well I don't what I am now, but my name Tatsuki and I'm hungry and you're the closest meal." Ironjaw laughed "You're going to eat me? A tiny thing like you? Well at least no one can say you're aiming low. Come now, dig in!" he roared.

The two predators faced each other for a moment before Ironjaw lunge at Tatsuki with a white claw. Ducking below it, Tatsuki countered with an uppercut to the jaw. Jumping apart, Tatsuki shook her aching hand while Ironjaw rubbed his jaw with the back of his paw "I think you actually dented it, well done for a cub."

Tatsuki prepare for another attack when _"Wait, I got an idea." 'What is it, Artemis?'_ Artemis took a second to compose herself as Tatsuki jumped to avoid another blow from the wolf _"When you hit it, I got a feel of how it is put together and thus it's weakness." 'So where should I hit?'_ Tatsuki thought back as she block the next claw and jabbed the wolf on it snout, jumping away and saw the cuts from the block were healing before her eyes. Some quick calculations said about five minutes before it was completely healed. _"It's mask, but you got to do something first. Focus your...your...chi?"_ Tatsuki almost let her head be taken off _'My what?!' "It the closest word you got to whatever this is. Just focus on it, you will know when you got it." _Tatsuki made more space between her and Ironjaw before closing her eyes and mediating._ 'Let see, know it when I got it, know it when I got it, know it when I got it, ah ha!' "Yes that it, now focused it to your right arm, I'll handle the frequency" 'The what?' "Think like a lock and key, wrong frequency, wrong key. I'll teach you how to change the frequency later."_

Tatsuki opened her eyes and dodged a bite to the face just in time. Ironjaw taunted "Finish, Sleeping Beauty?" Tatsuki gathered her chi, for lack of a better word, to her right arm which made a white fire spring up around the arm. With a grin, Tatsuki leapt at Ironjaw and punched through the skull mask. "So you can make a proto-zanpakuto, interesting." was Ironjaw last words as tendrils busted out of Tatsuki's arm and devoured his body. This time Tatsuki felt bits of the body evade the tendrils and disappeared, odd.

Soon nothing was left of the hollow and Tatsuki dropped to the ground as the memories of the hollow hit her. Standing back up, Tatsuki smiled. The hunger was gone, for now at least and the memories show there were a lot more that also hunted souls of the departed. She would be doing good while dealing with her hunger.

Then pain hit and more tendrils busted out all over her body, hiding her from view for a few moments before disappearing back in to her body. Tatsuki looked at her hands, well now they were bone white claws. "What! No!" The claws were once more covered in tendrils and replace with human hands. "What the?" Tatsuki willed the claws back, tendrils covering and uncovering her hands to reveal the claws. Changing them back to hands, Tatsuki noticed her clothes had change from the t-shirt and jeans combo to a black karate gi and a white belt. Remembering the claws, she willed back to her normal clothes and jumped away.

Five seconds later, Ichigo and Rukia walked into the park. Rukia spoke "It was here a second ago." She put away her phone "At least there a soul to preform a Soul Burial on."

* * *

Since I don't have a good place to put the explanation in the story, I'll say here that a blacklight need two things, meat and reiryoku(and water). All living things (and whatever hollows and shinigamis are) have reiryoku. Dead things don't. Hollows(and shinigamis) can't provide the meat so Tatsuki is going to be (Tv Tropes time)a big eater when it come to meal times.

Reviews: **sanddrake111:** the above chapter answered that and thank. **asredwer:** same as sanddrake111.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	6. Chapter 6:Unstable equilibrium

_This story belong to scapheap, please don't steal. The characters within belong to someone else called __Tite Kubo. Prototype belong to ____Radical Entertainment._

**Hollow 2.0**

**Chapter 6:Unstable equilibrium**

* * *

Tendrils withdrew from the last meal, a bird-like hollow. Tasuki let the memories wash over her. None of the hollows she eaten gave her more odd abilities, but they did make her better. Any damage of the battles disappear and her strength grew, bit by bit.

As far as she could tell, the claws were just claws, good for ripping into a hollow, but nothing out of the ordinary. Her black karate gi form on the other hand, was strange. While she worn it, she was invisible to normal people. The ghosts and hollows could still see her fine, but at least no one from the living world could see her wailing on a hollow. It also allow her to pass through non-spiritual matter, though with the ground teeming with so much life, it was mostly walls with the odd piece of dead ground to hide in from hollows that just a little too strong for her to handle.

Tatsuki turn away and jumped into the sky

000

Rukia stepped into a simple looking shop called Urahara Shop. For a couple of weeks now, someone had be taking out some hollows before she and Ichigo could get here. Not that she, according to the ghosts left behind, the unknown slayer was female, was making them useless, oh no, Karakura Town was crawling in hollows. No what made Rukia worry was that unknowns led to deaths.

A man with pale blond hair, grey eyes and some chin stubble wearing a green pinstripe hat, a black coat with a white diamond patten along the bottom edge and a green shirt and trousers, walked out the back and greeted Rukia "Welcome miss Kuchiki, what can I do for you today?"

000

"It's Lunch!" yelled Orihime. Tatsuki silently agreed, an all hollow diet was not the healthiest even if she wasn't human any more. Then again, dropping a 20 litres freezer bag on the desk, eating half your human weight in meat every day probable wasn't that much better.

Her money was running low buying all her food, maybe time to get another part time job.

"In many ways I want to eat you." It seem that Chizuru Honshō, a short haired red head and purple eyes teenages wearing red framed glasses and the school uniform, was molesting Orihime again. Tatsuki pondered how fitting Chizuru's statement was to her current life, just with a darker tone in mind, before going into anti-Chizuru mode.

"Stop that, Chizuru! Orihime has no interest in that sort of thing!" Chizuru gave Tatsuki an apprising look "You're petty, but since your personality is so masculine I have no interest." _"I don't know what going on and I don't think I want to know."_ Artemis gave her two cents(Yen?) to the matter _'Wise choice.' _Tatsuki replied. Chizuru looks at Tatsuki's bag "And with how you go through food, I don't think your figure will last long."

Before Tatsuki could form a comeback, Orihime ran to the window "I smelled Ichigo." Tatsuki went to her "'Smelled'? What are you, a dog? Beside we on the 3rd floor, he not going to-" Tatsuki trails off, also smelling Ichigo's scent thank to her blacklight's enchantments, but something was off about it.

Then Ichigo jumped up to the window. "This is class 1-3, isn't it?" he asked. Tatsuki could smell that this wasn't Ichigo, even if the main shape of the smell matched, the filling of it fell flat to her. So then who or what was it? Not a hollow, the smell got rid of that small chance. Her stolen memories also crossed out shinigami and quincy, who seem to be some sort of monk archer, but put a possible flag on bount, a vampire-like human, possible because of a lack of information on the beings.

So when you have no real idea of what a impersonator or body snatcher is, best not let it catch on that you know it not what it pretending to be.

"How did you up here!?" She ask. The false Ichigo said "How? I jumped up. You surprise?" the classroom broke into noise about the false Ichigo's act.

Tatsuki saw the false Ichigo leapt at her. She dropped into a stance, thinking of what could of gave her away. She felt a little silly when she realise that he just jumped to a desk near her. "Pleasure to meet you, petty lady. Would you please tell me your name?" Tatsuki more or less teleported next to the false Ichigo to stop him kissing the hand of Orihime.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get away from Orihime!" yelled Tatsuki at the headlocked false Ichigo. He look up "From close up, you're petty cute too." he remarked. And then he kiss her on the cheek.

000

_Shatter _the real Ichigo in a black shingami's kimono and wielding a over-sized katana looked up and dodged a desk. Rukia spoke "You're right...we should hurry."

000

_Crunch _False Ichigo dodge a desk that folded against a wall. "All I did was kiss your cheek, calm down." Tatsuki thankfully she retain enough sense to not pop out her claws and go to town on the bastard. Her new diet may of become old news, but somehow she knew that shapeshifting would not be forgotten so quickly.

The door opened and Rukia walked in. This sent the false Ichigo running toward the window were another Ichigo, this one dressed in a black robe, jumped up, Tatsuki gave a quick sniff to confirm that it was the real Ichigo. "Now there nowhere to run..." Ichigo trails off as the false Ichigo jumped past him.

Tatsuki ran at the window and used the real Ichigo's back and sword, not realising that Ichigo was not seeable and thus looked to the rest of the class like she jump off thin air, as a springboard. For a second, when she touch the blade with her foot, she felt a odd sensation before leaping.

False Ichigo landed and then roll by instinct. Tatsuki landed at the same spot barely missing the false Ichigo. He ran and Tatsuki gave chase.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia watched the events wide eyes. "What the?" Ichigo started. "Well one a mod-soul and I have no idea about your friend." replied Rukia "Let go get your body."

000

a few hours later

Tatsuki came to a stop. The false Ichigo gave her the slip awhile ago and with her exit, she decided to let the stories blow over and went for a walk around town.

She looked at the building in front. Urahara Shop. A memory came to her head, not a memory ripped from a hollow, but one of her own.

_Rain poured down as a young black hair, brown eyed girl cried in the mud. "You ok, kid?" came a man voice._

Tatsuki shook her head and walked into the shop, maybe she could get a part time job here.

000

The spider-like hollow tried to flee from the monster in human skin, but that was proving hard with three legs missing, all claim by the monster. So much power from a human drew it in, a easy meal it should have been. It should of fled the moment the human licked it's lips at it. But no, it took the loss of two legs for it to realised it was out it's league.

A sudden pain and it looked at the jet black claw that impale it's chest which then bust into many tendrils.

The being know as Alex Mercer process the memories of the redlight, no wait hollow as the memories corrected. One memory jump out at him "Interesting." he said with a evil-looking grin.

* * *

Not much to say here.

Reviews: **jmwigington **well the frequency and the proto-zanpakuto are to do with some theories I have about the Zanpakutos and Asauchi(shallow hit) in particular. **The Another One **a mixture of some canon hollows, Alex, a Naruto/Prototype fanfic(Naruto other tenant. It a rather vanilla fic for my tastes) and other bits and pieces. Nothing of Heller power sets interest me so if a power of his appears, it actually base on something else. **asredwer **I had the event written down from day one, hope it live up to the hype. **sanddrake111 **Thank for pointing that out, it let me shove some more foreshadowing.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	7. Chapter 7:A forgotten kindness

_This story belong to scapheap, please don't steal. The characters within belong to someone else called __Tite Kubo. Prototype belong to ____Radical Entertainment._

**Hollow 2.0**

**Chapter 7:A forgotten kindness  
**

* * *

Tatsuki stepped into the small shop. It had a family feel to it with it's wooden displays. It look like a sweet shop for the most part with a few other items for sale.

Two children look at her from behind the counter. Both wore shirts with the shop logo on it. The boy of the duo with red hair and blue upturned shorts spoke up "What do you want?". Tatsuki look at them, the black haired girl who wore a pink skirt with white dots shifted uncomfortably from her glaze. "You two work here?" disbelieve rife in her voice.

This set the boy off "Hey! Don't look down on me, tomboy!" Tatsuki carried on staring "That the best you can come up with?" The boy balled his fists "Hey, I only seen you for what? 10 seconds. I don't have a lot to work with!"

"Jinta, calm down." came a firm voice. Tatsuki saw a very tall, very muscular tan man come out the back. The now named Jinta went to a relax stance. The newcomer had a black cornrowed-style hair and a handlebar mustache and was wearing a white shirt, a blue apron and brown trousers.

The mountain of a man gave a bow "I am sorry for Jinta's behaviour, miss..." "Miss Arisawa, it been a while, hasn't it?" Tatsuki look past the large man and got lost in time again.

_Tatsuki looked up from the muddy ground at a oddly dressed man. With a green pinstipe hat, a odd black coat and rounding off the outfit with green shirt and trousers, the man just seem like a whimsical candy shop owner from some popular children book._

_The man held out a hand "Maybe you should come somewhere dry?" Tatsuki knew to be wary of strangers, but she was soaked, depressed, caked in mud and very cold. She grabbed the hand._

"Candy hat man?" was all she could say. Jinta let out a belly laugh "And you're the one that says I give lame nicknames." man mountain gave a look at she "Arisawa? Yes she does look like her mother." Tatsuki snapped back to the man "You knew my mother?" he nodded "Yes, but Urahara knew her better."

Tatsuki turn back to Urahara. He just pointed to the door at the back and said "Let talk over a nice cup of tea."

000

Tatsuki took a sip. Her mother, Mutsuko Arisawa, died when she was, but a baby. Any information about her mother was more valuable than gold to her.

Urahara put down his cup "Your mother had one hell of a sweet tooth, everyday she was in here, buying let more tooth decay." He gave a chuckle "When she first came in, I just thought of her as annoying, but as time went on she became a friend I look forward to meeting." he rested his head on his hands "She was just a bundle of sunshine." his expression fell "I was the one who found her after the accident, one drunk get into a car and..." he shook his head.

Tatsuki asked "Do you know my father by any chance?" Urahara's face became stone-like "Yes, but you don't want to hear about him from me. I despised him and he despised me." Tatsuki could tell that she wouldn't get anything about more about that.

Thanking Urahara, she got up to leave. "Your mother was also fought the hollows." Tatsuki stopped Urahara continue "I saw you fight Ironjaw, quite a bounty on him" He threw her a phone "Your mother was a fullbringer-" Tatsuki quickly looked up fullbringers, humans with hollow-like powers because of attacks on their mothers. "-and while I don't know quite your powers are, I believe you may want the same services as her."

He took out a fan and gave a bow "Welcome to Urahara's shop, your one stop shop for all your hollows slaying needs!". Tatsuki looked at the man "How much meat can you stock?" she asked. Urahara gave a grin which made her a little uneasy.

* * *

No mention parents, very independent, flip out at the loss of a friend, Tatsuki seem like a orphan to me. I know that this one short, but I hope the next one make up for it.

Reviews: **sanddrake111, The Another One **and **lostmagic564**: glad you lot are liking it.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	8. Chapter 8:Laid to rest

_This story belong to scapheap, please don't steal. The characters within belong to someone else called __Tite Kubo. Prototype belong to ____Radical Entertainment._

**Hollow 2.0**

**Chapter 8:Laid to rest**

XXX

Tatsuki look around the desert that was her mind. Now the void was gone, overcast skies lit up the landscape and the statures, not to mention the giant flesh tree that dominated the view which was the main reason she was here.

Artemis landed nearby. "So what have you found out about that?" Tatsuki asked, nodding to the tree.

Artemis cleared her throat "As you know, this is very new to your mindscape, like a month old at the moment. When it appeared here it shattered your soul." Tatsuki look uneasy "That bad, right?" Artemis nodded "Very, normally it the end of the line for you if that happen, however the tree is holding the soul together. The only effect of that at the time was part of the soul becoming it own identity, gaining parts from the tree and the rest from you..." Tatsuki saw where this was going "...and called herself Artemis, I am right?"

Artemis nodded again "Then three days later we almost die and activated it to survive. As it now make up part of ours soul, the effects of that are well known to us." Tatsuki looked up "And the sword?" On one of the top branches, a over sized katana with a red handle hung from it like a odd fruit.

"Not a clue, it been there since the false Ichigo's battle. There also a broom for some reason on the other side." Artemis answered. Tatsuki was about to leave the mindscape when on a whim, she gave Artemis a hug before fading out.

000

Tatsuki awoke in the graveyard. There had been less hollows around and Tatsuki had called in sick to try and get her hunger under control.

Foot steps drew her attention down the path and saw two familiar girls, one was a black hair in a straight frame haircut and dark eyes and the other had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. _'Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki? Why are they here? Wait'_ Tatsuki looked at her watch_ '17th of June, the date of Masaki Kurosaki's death. My hunger isn't that bad, but...'_

"Oh. Hi Tatsuki!" Yuzu call out, she wore a yellow hoodie dress thing(Name?) while her twin wore a purple and white shirt with light brown shorts and a red sport cap. "Why are you here, Tatsuki?" Asked Karin.

Tatsuki rubbed her neck "I was feeling under the weather and this graveyard make me feel better as morbid as that sound." Tatsuki looked at Masaki's grave "Should I give you some space?" Karin just shook her head "You're practically a family's friend anyway, we don't mind."

The two girls sat in front of the grave while Tatsuki just put her hands together and closed her eyes to offer a pray. She then heard Karin get up "What you're doing here kid?" Tatsuki opened her eyes and looked left. A black haired kid with blue eyes in a poncho stood in the middle of the path. "You can see me?" Tatsuki felt the hair on the back of her neck rise "A ghost huh?" Karin mutted under her breath which Tatsuki picked up "Yup, I'm a person who can see. Don't go telling people. It's embarrassing." The odd girl smiled "You can hear me too." the feeling of wrongness grew for Tatsuki "Who is Karin talking to?" Asked Yuzu, noticing that Karin had got up.

"...Wonderful. **How very...Tasty!"** Karin saw something behind the girl as it opened it's mouth and arms wrap around her body. The next second, a wetness she could feels "You okay?" came Tatsuki's voice. Not sure of when she closed her eyes, Karin opened them and saw Tatsuki "Can you stand?" Karin heard her sister gasped. She looked down and saw that Tatsuki's left arm was gone. Karin got to her feet and saw a outline of something large in presumably Tatsuki's blood. " Since you can stand, run away with your twin. I'll handle that." Karin wanted to say something, but numbly took Yuzu's hand and ran.

Tatsuki stare at the hollow. It look like a large green fur hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle coming out the forehead like an anglerfish lure. It's mask was a parody of a human with a wide grin and a line of holes along the upper lip. "Damn human, stopping me from having my meal. Well then I'll just eat you!" Tatsuki touch the stump of her left arm. It was healing, but it was out of commission for this fight. Tendrils covered her form and she shouted "Come on then!"

000

Ichigo and Rukia ran through the forest and saw the twins. "Ichigo!" Shouted Yuzu "You got to go help Tatsuki!" Ichigo looked confused "Shouldn't Tatsuki be at school? No wait, just tell me what trouble she in." 'I'm guessing the hollow.' He thought. Karin took a deep breath "There was a girl there and I ask her why she was there and then something attack me, but Tatsuki took the blow instead and told us to run. She already lost her arm."

Ichigo blinked "We best hurry, let go Rukia." Rukia nodded "One second." and she took out a lighter thing and click it in front of the twins faces who fell over unconscious. Ichigo sighed and took out a moving lion doll which stopped moving when he pull out a small pill out of it's mouth and swallowed it.

After a moment, two Ichigos appeared, one wearing a yellow shirt with red shoulder and blue jeans and the other in a black kimono with a large sword. The kimono one said "Kon, take my sisters to dad and say that you found them passed out." and then ran with Rukia.

"Sound like Tatsuki putting up one hell of a fight." Rukia commented on the sounds of battle.

The duo came to a clearing just as the heavens opened. The hollow held Tatsuki with tentacles that came out of the holes in it's mask. Ichigo leapt at the hollow and cut through the tentacles, grabbed Tatsuki and leapt away.

The hollow turn to Ichigo "A shinigami? I just wanted a meal and instead a blacklight fought me, whatever one of those are. Now you. Who next? The soul king?" it grumbled. Ichigo looked at Tatsuki. Her left arm was gone and her right hand look barely like a hand. She was wearing a black gi with a white belt _'strange wasn't she a black belt'_ thought Ichigo. Her face was looking right at him "You can put me down now, Ichigo."

Slipping off him, Tatsuki looked around then snap back to Ichigo "Wait! You can see me in form!?" Ichigo then realise something "You can see me in this form!?" Rukia just laughed "This is like when we met, Ichigo."

The hollow roared "Stop ignoring me!" Tatsuki raised her claw which was very caked in blood "We talk later Ichigo." Ichigo level his sword "Okay" "Grand Fisher, hide his body while using his lure to attract spiritual-strong humans to eat, Ichigo, Tatsuki, be careful. He evaded us for a long time." said Rukia.

Ichigo saw the hollow's lure which looked very familiar to him "Wait, isn't that..." Ichigo glare the hollow "You were at the riverside that time." Rukia started casting a spell "Rukia, Tatsuki, stay out of this." "But..." Rukia started, but Tatsuki cut in "If this is about what I think it is, it best you butt out." Rukia opened her mouth like she worked out something and then said "You didn't mention yourself." Tatsuki smiled "I'm his oldest friend and that all I need." and she jumped forward.

"I told you not to interfere." shouted Ichigo. Tatsuki just bop him on the head "I picked up the pieces after her death and by god I will finish what I started, Ichigo. Beside, you fight this guy for killing your mother, I'm going to fight him for hurting you!" Ichigo stared at her before laughing "Okay, let take this bastard down!"

Grand Fisher roared "Finally, you lot take your time don't you!?" He flung part of his fur at the duo who dodge the blow easily, but the hollow was planing on that.

Ichigo block the hand heading for him, but the claws of the hand slid out and impaled him. "Crap!" Tatsuki shouted before slashing at the arm. With a howl, Grand Fisher move his arm away.

The shinigami and blacklight let loose a barrage of blows, but the hollow dodge them with a speed ill-fitting of it's bulk. _'Without my arm, I'm just too slow to hit the thing and Ichigo is slow with that injury.'_ Tatsuki summed up the situation. "Now it time to remove one of you." Grand declared as his lure fell into his hand "Your blade is control by your heart, shinigami." his hand enclosed the lure "If your heart is shaken, then your blade is dulled." the hand opened to reveal the face of a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes "It over, shinigami! You lose!" it exclaimed.

_'Masaki Kurosaki!'_ Tatsuki realised _'So that his game.'_ "When I attack you with this hand, I can see the memories and know what you can not cut. It appear that is not perfect, since it didn't work to well on the blacklight." Tatsuki remarked "That what you were trying to do? I just thought you were trying to weird me out." "Your mind is a strange and scary place, be thankful I can only do humanoids!" Grand shouted back.

"This isn't the place to bring my mother's form into, you bastard!" Ichigo yelled before swinging his blade at the hollow. However the lure got in the way before he could complete the swing "Don't Ichigo. Sheath the sword, please don't cut mother." "Crap!" yelled Tatsuki when she saw that Grand used the distraction to strike Ichigo through the lure "It over, shinigami."

Raising his other arm, Grand block Tatsuki's claw "You forget there two fighters on this battlefield." Grand laughed "I stopped your surprise attack." Tatsuki smiled "I said there are _two_ fighters." Grand felt cold metal impaled his flesh. "Die you bastard." Ichigo said coldly before ripping out his sword, taking the hollow's arm.

The hollow fell "Ichigo, Tatsuki." Rukia walk up to the battlefield. Ichigo smiled "Yo, you're late." Rukia shook her head "You two are the one who said not to interfere." Rukia eyes widened "Ichigo! Behind you!" she shouted. A tentacle snaked pass Ichigo and connected to the lure which then sucked up the hollow body. "The lure isn't part of my body, it is my body!" the Masaki-hollow exclaimed "When one part get too damaged, I can just hide it in the other!" Grand laughed "Farewell shinigami, you can't cut me in this form nor can you catch up with your injuries."

It jumped into the air, a nasty smirk on it's face which slipped slightly when it realised the two figures didn't seem too worried about it getting away and then turn panic when it realised that there was _only two_ figures. A voice sounded from above "You not the only who can jump high." The hollow looked up at the one-arm blacklight who arm was weaved in pale purple flames.

Tatsuki smash her fist through the hollow head. For some reason, the flames of her finishing punch or proto-zanpakuto as Ironjaw called it were white when Artemis handle it, but was slowly turning more purple as she did it. She wasn't too worried about it since it did what it was suppose to do, but it was another worry amongst worries about her body.

Suddenly, something from the hollow slammed into her. It was devoured, but it broke her tether to the hollow. Tatsuki landed on her feet, her left arm replace by what she had stole from the hollow, while the hollow landed with a thump, too much of it's power taken to do anything else.

Ichigo walked over to Grand Fisher and stabbed it, finishing it off and then collapsed, exhausted. Rukia looked at Tatsuki "What was that?" Tatsuki just sighed and said "Later, when Ichigo is awake at least."

XXX

And done. This is my longest chapter at the moment (22/04/13). So I killed Grand Fisher mostly for closures for Ichigo because in the manga and anime, Ichigo still think the hollow that killed his mother is walking around. Sure Isshin may of told Ichigo during the time skip that he killed the hollow, but still off screen/page closures is not good enough(less I'll miss something where it has be dealt with on screen).

Reviews:**sanddrake111**:Yes, Tatsuki's father will make several appearances, however I won't say who it is for a while apart from he a canon non-filler character from bleach, I have been dropping some hints about who starting from the second chapter. I do not have a beta.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	9. Chapter 9:Human error

_This story belong to scapheap, please don't steal. The characters within belong to someone else called __Tite Kubo. Prototype belong to ____Radical Entertainment._

**Hollow 2.0**

**Chapter 9:Human error**

XXX

In the parking lot of the school, three teenages stood. One wasn't really a teenage and is actually a 150 years old shinigami that had lost her powers, one was a teenage who had said powers and the last one was a blacklight, which doesn't really have life stages and steal the memories of others, thus calling her a teenage was also wrong, but saying a death god, an empowered human and an eldritch abomination are standing in a car park, sounds like the set up of a very odd joke.

"So..." began Rukia, the shinigami "What is your power?" "Rukia, let not make this a interrogation. After all, Tatsuki is going to tell us anyway, she did call us here." interjected Ichigo, the only true teenage here.

"Thank you." said Tatsuki "Okay, where to began. I'm a blacklight which are very similar to a hollow now I think about it, we both need to eat other beings, both related to death. I'm getting off track."

Tatsuki change her hands to claws "Blacklights are living shapeshifting tanks, I think." Rukia raised a eyebrow "You think?" Tatsuki shrugged "I'm one of two blacklight I know of and considering one of my abilities, that mean if there are others, they good at hiding." Ichigo asked "Who the other one?"

Tatsuki rubbed her head "I don't know, Grand Fisher fought him-" at the others looks, Tatsuki expanded "When I devoured a foe, I take their memories as well as their strength, I have like twenty hollows, their victims and three humans memories. Those last ones were in self defense, they were trying to kill me. Plus they knew what I was, not that I realise till Grand said it, and their deeds were going to send them to hell anyway." Tatsuki quickly said at their aghast faces.

"Regardless, if I saw him, I can pick him out. I became a true blacklight the night a hollow attack Orihime and I, yes I remember." "And Orihime?" Ichigo asked "She seem unknowing." Rukia interjected "What do you mean, a true blacklight?" "About three days before that day, blacklight turn up in my mindscape-" "What does it look like?" Rukai questioned "A big fleshly tree with eyes and teeths, wait, how did you?" "I'm familiar with mindscapes, carry on." Rukai answered.

"Okay, when I died that day-" Ichigo shouted "Wait! Died? Don't said that in such a matter of fact voice!" Tatsuki sighed "Okay, maybe not died, but it was close. My blacklight's powers activated and I'm now stronger, faster, very tough, but not invincible, and not immune to your mind thing, but I can easily pick apart the false from the real. Also the devour ability which gave me two more powers from my foes."

She show off her claws "These claws, which are just very good weapons, and-" Her body ripple to her black gi "-my spirit form. Rukia, you're going to catch flies like that." Tatsuki remarked at the now sack jaw "You just went from real matter to spirit, that...that...impossible!" she pick up a stick and wave it through Tatsuki's form "I mean there is ways to do it, but you need special equipment to do so and just simpler to use a soul pill and a gigai, but you just...just...I don't know!" Rukia ranted. "Did Grand Fisher give you anything?" Asked Ichigo, ignoring Rukia's meltdown.

Tatsuki stopped to think "Not that I know of, but please stand back." She said as she hopped back. After a few seconds Tatsuki shouted "Got something." and her back ripped opened to allow a limb out. Rukia and Ichigo looked at the limb "Isn't that?" The limb was long with a skull and spine at the end. "Grand Fisher's lure?" Tatsuki spoke.

She held a claw toward it, matter forming over it and create a copy of Ironjaw. "Wait, what the?" Rukia began "The first hollow I fought. Something seem off." without a word,Tatsuki snap the limb. The Ironjaw stayed standing for a few seconds before falling over. Ichigo asked "What happen?" Tatsuki sighed "Unlike a hollow, I can't eat souls, not that I would wish to. It seem Grand used a soul to animate the lure so all I can do is use it like a puppet." Tatsuki put a hand to her chin "Maybe..." Tatsuki reconnected to her lure.

Ichigo and Rukia watched as the lure changed to a copy of Tatsuki, but with solid brown eyes with slitted pupils. The limb snapped once more, but the lure stayed standing. It then shock Ichigo and Rukia by talking "Please to meet, I'm Artemis."

"What?!" Tatsuki just talked calmly "The blacklight split my soul in two, me, the human one who can use blacklight and Artemis, the blacklight one, who can't use blacklight for some reason." It was a odd thing that they discovered with her, try as hard as she could, but Artemis lacked blacklight's powers, however in spars, she was very good at learning, getting around Tatsuki's blacklight boosted defences on the fly.

"Well this has been...odd, but I think we should get home now, it very late." Rukia walked away, but a claw stopped her "Its your turn at storytime." came Tatsuki's voice.

000

"So then, why have you put a red alert on the theft of Project Soul, Commander Green?" a blond haired and green eyed suited man asked the blackwatch solider. "After all-" he continued "-it was you that said it was useless and low-risk so why even if the thief is Zeus, does it need a top priority?"

The gasmask solider straightened "It how it is low-risk, sir. It actually very powerful, but the wielder is taken over by it and will eventually fall apart. Here let me show you." he took out a laptop and put it in front of the man.

The suited man watched the screen as bangs and shouts issued from it. "First stage, wielder is taken over and show greater then human powers." the solider skip the video ahead "Second stage, about 10 minutes later, Project Soul changes form and wielder's powers jump in strength." The solider skip ahead again "Third stage-" "Bankai!" came a cry from the laptop "-Project Soul try to change form again, but the wielder's body can not take it and falls apart. Soul returned to it's normal form." he shut off the laptop.

The suited man put his hands together "When you say fall apart, I didn't think you meant fall apart. So what the problem, Zeus will be dead right?" The solider shook his head "Zeus survive a nuke, best case is we see what a successful stage three look like." The suited man narrow his eyes "And the worst?"

The solider breathed "Zeus not being taken over and him and Soul working together."

XXX

Talk, talk, talk and a bit of side b's story. Now before someone "Oh no, crossover madness!" two things you should know, one, Project soul(it's true name is hidden for now) is the only non-bleach/prototype character appearing and two, in this story, blackwatch made it wholesale, it's backstory does not exist and it's powers are a little different to normal, so no knowledge needed of the works it is from.

Reviews:**sanddrake111:**Glad you like it. **killroy225**:Also glad you like. **Asredwer**:Hope the chapter explain that and there is plenty of chapters before I reveal the father along with more hints on who it is.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	10. Chapter 10:The spirits are always with

_This story belong to scapheap, please don't steal. The characters within belong to someone else called __Tite Kubo. Prototype belong to ____Radical Entertainment._

**Hollow 2.0**

**Chapter 10:The spirits are always with you!**

XXX

"Bohahahaha!" said Orihime, Mizuiro Kojima, who has black hair and green eyes, and Keigo Asano, who has brown hair and eyes with their arms crossed over their chest. Chad also had his arms in the same manner, but remained silent. _"Bohahahaha!"_ came Armetis's voice. Rukia just smiled, Tatsuki looked blankly and Ichigo looked more pissed off than usual.

The seven teenages were stood in the car park of an abandon hospital because a tv show called 'Ghost bust' was filming a episode at it and everyone bar Tatsuki and Ichigo wanted to go and see it, with the two hollow hunters being dragged to it by their friends or family, respectably.

Mizuiro and Keigo pointed at Ichgio "You came!" "Shut it, be quiet, I'll kill you!" Ichigo yelled back, making Mizuiro and Keigo back off in fear. Orihime walk over to Ichigo to chat about something.

"Yen for your thoughts." Asked Rukia. Tatsuki looked in the direction of the hospital "I smell something, like a hollow, but not." Rukia hum in thought "It probable a earth bound spirit." Tatsuki looked back "What one of those?" "A spirit with regrets will bind them selves to the object of their regret. Unlike a normal spirit, a earth bound will become a hollow without outside forces. They also don't appear on our radar, less a human step on it territory."

Ichigo came back and Rukia went to talk to him, while Orihime appeared next to Tatsuki.

A cameraman stepped through the entrance of the building. At the same time a cry of sorrow sounded out.

Tatsuki shivered. The cries of lost souls tended to do that. A tug on her sleeves drew her attention to Orihime who was also shivering "You can hear that?" she asked "Yes, what is it?" Tatsuki just looked at the hospital "Someone hanging around too long to this world."

"This hospital is mine! I won't hand it over to anyone!" Shouted the ghost bound to the building. Tatsuki narrow her eyes at the rest of the rant, something about that he should of owned it and he should of be rich, but his younger brother got it instead.

"Look up!" shouted someone. Tatsuki saw a helicopter and a falling man, "The spirits are always with you!" he shouted as a parachute deployed, allowing a soft landing for the guy.

He had black dreadlocks and a mustache, wore a fur hat, a mostly black outfit(There just no good way to describe it) and a cape with a red inside and held a winged staff. The crowd went wild at him. The man name was Don Kanonji, who was the host of 'Ghost bust'.

"Yes, this certainly smells like-" He faced the crowd "-Bad spirits!" bringing another cheer from them. He walked over to the ghost and peered at him before raising his winged staff "With my super spirit stick, I'll finish him in one blow!" he declare slamming it into the ghost's chest. Tatsuki saw that this was not going to end well and that Ichigo seem seconds from jumping in.

"I need to take a leak." she said "Now?" asked Orihime. Tatsuki gave a smile "Sorry, nature calls." and step away from the crowd. Judging by the number of guards running around, Ichigo had made his move, time for hers. Tendrils obscured her form as she changed to spirit form, her back busting out, the lure appearing and already taking the shape of Artemis wearing the same black gi.

Snapping the limb and shifting back to normal, Tatsuki told Artemis "You know what to do?" "Yes, but why am I not standing in for you? You're the better fighter." Tatsuki chuckle "You are too peppy to pretend to be me, beside, you need experience."

Tatsuki returned next to Orihime. It seem Ichigo was in shinigami form, Don was away from the ghost and chatting to Ichigo and a bunch of guards were unconscious for some reason. Then the ghost exploded.

The silence after lasted for several seconds till Don shouted "Mission complete!" causing another scream from the crowd.

Artemis landed near Ichigo and pointed up, also catching Don's attentions. Soul particles were forming a frog-like hollow with pigtails-like extensions off the sides of it head at the top of the hospital.

Don cupped his ears "I'm sensing, the evil boss of the earlier spirit who has come for vengeance!" Artemis turned to Ichigo "What the?" Ichigo just waved her off "Don't even try."

The hollow jumped off the roof "I'll swallow your soul!"(Tune in next week where Artemis get a chainsaw hand.) "Incoming!" Shouted Ichigo, readying his sword as Artemis slipped into a combat stance. They both felt a hand that pull them back "Run away, you two. Leave this to me." Shouted the owner, Don.

He held his staff sidewise "Come on, bad spirit! Don Kanonji is your opponent!" "What are you doing, moron." Shouted Ichigo as he blocked and pushed away the hollow "Why didn't you run away, boy!" Don shouted back. Ichigo glare at Don "The same to you, idiot!" "Oh shut up both of you, you're giving me a headache!" Yell Artemis. The hollow attacked again and was blocked again.

Tatsuki saw Orihime jerked back at something "What is it?" Orihime shook her head "Nothing." Tatsuki didn't believe her, partly because she saw what happen, but mostly because she knew when Orihime lied.

The hollow reared back to attack again, but Ichigo pushed don away and Artemis jumped away from it, leaving it to hit ground. Ichigo grabbed Don and jumped into the building, followed by Artemis and after it got up, the hollow.

000

"Why are you running away, boy? Let me go!" Yelled Don, who was being dragged by Ichigo with Artemis just behind. "You're the one who said to run away." Ichigo countered "I told you to run away alone! I can't run away." Ichigo stopped and threw him into a wall "Give me a break!" he shouted "What do you mean you can't run away and I should? I just don't get it." Don straighten his hat "That because I'm a hero." Artemis couldn't stop the "What?" from coming out her mouth.

"Do you know how many people watch my show? 25% and most of them are small children. And they look up to me as a hero, battling evil spirits and showing them what courage is. Do you understand, with them watching, I can't back down from the enemy!" A soft clapping came from Artemis "That just-" _sniff_ "-beautiful." she said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief from nowhere.

"Now that you know that, I'll get back to the meeting place and fight that monster!" Artemis threw the handkerchief at Don "And you lost it." Ichigo gripped the man "Idiot! You can't do that!" he shouted. Don looked back at the shinigami "Why not? I can't be a hero to my viewers if there no cameras!" "What if your audience get caught in the fighting? You're the hero! Protecting your fans is also your duty!" Ichigo relaxed "That thing is a hollow, who attack people with strong spirits like you and me." _Cough_ "And Artemis. If we stay here, it will come here and there won't be any victims among your audience."

"Incredible, even when fighting, you're thinking about others-" Don began, but Artemis shouted "Below us!" Ichigo jumped away from where he was standing before it exploded, revealing the frog-like hollow.

"All right, let do this!" Ichigo swung his sword, _crunch _which stopped suddenly. "Huh." said Artmetis, the sword had become stuck in the roof. The hollow then spat a blob of something at Ichigo's hands, preventing him from letting go of his sword and charged at him.

A flurry of movement and Don had stopped the hollow with his staff. "Are you hurt, boy?" Ichigo looked shocked "Quit it, run away! You can't win against that thing!" he shouted "I know that." Don took a breath as his staff cracked "I know that I'm outclassed, but you made a impression on me. The way of fighting where one think of others safey first. That is befitting of a hero." Don looked Ichigo in the eye "Allow me to call you my battle buddy." Ichigo just looked blank "Umm, no thank." Don just carried on "So battle buddy, allow me to die protecting you!"

Don clenched his fist, which glowed. Artemis, who was trying to find space to fight the hollow in the tight corridor, looked at the fist _'It not like my and Tatsuki's proto-zanpakato. What is he trying to do?'_ she wondered.

"Kanonji-style's final technique!" Don shouted as he opened his hand "Kanon ball!" a very small glowing ball formed in his palm "What that?" Ichigo voiced Ichigo's and Artemis's question.

Don held his hand at Ichigo "Wait,what?!" Artemis was quicker in speaking this time.

"Strike!" Don yelled as the ball floated upward to where the sword was stuck and then exploded with a lot more force than one would think it was capable of, freeing the sword.

"It out..." Ichigo lamely said before charging at the hollow. Don rolled out of the way, too tried to get up after.

The hollow, instead of meeting Ichigo's charge, dodged past him. Artemis looked confused, till she realised what it was planning. "Crap." was all she got out before the hollow rammed her through the wall.

Teeths clamped around her arm, Artemis subconscious reinforcing her arm with reiryoku to stop it biting it off, and felt herself being dragged up the side on the building.

The pressure on her arm lifted and Artemis landed on the roof. Springing to her feet, she activated her 'proto-zanpakato' and punched the hollow in the head. It didn't do jack against the hollow which headbutted her to the floor.

Artemis weakly looked at the hollow _'It this it? Am I just that useless that I'm going to die the moment I'm away from everyone else.'_ The hollow's claws drew closer and Artemis closed her eyes.

_Clang _She opened them again. A over-sized katana blocked the claw _'Oh, Ichigo saved me.'_ the sound of a door opening cause her to look behind her.

There standing in the doorway was Ichigo holding the katana _'Wait, if he over there...'_ Artemis looked back to the sword and realised that she was holding it.

The hollow swung it's other claw at the blacklight who dodged it by jumping back. Ichigo looked at the copy blade as Don crawled in "How do you...never mind, why are you here, Kanonji?" Ichigo shouted at the tv host slash ghost hunter. Artemis looked at the copy blade and remembered the tree.

The blade disappeared from her hand and a red tinted, wooden push broom appeared in it place, which she then used to slammed the hollow into the ground as it tried a sneaky attack. Ichigo jumped in and sliced through it's mask.

"You did it!" Don yelled as he did a little dance "Don't dance around so cheerfully." Ichigo said in a low tone." Don stopped "What are you saying, boy? You defeated the monster. You should be happy." Artemis tapped his shoulder and pointed at the hollow.

The hollow faded away and revealed the earth-bounded ghost "It can't be...I'm sure I sent him to heaven." Don whispered in shock. "It a hollow, made when a hole opened in a spirit's chest." Ichigo explained, causing Don to fall to his knees "No...all this time. I through that if I opened that hole and cut the chain that...that it would send them to heaven. What have I being doing all this time?" he asked "I don't know why, but till now, you never seen a ghost explode and turn into a hollow, right? I can't say you shouldn't let this get to you, but regret won't amount to much either." Ichigo walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Hey, put those tears away, hero. Everyone is waving." Don got to his feet and walked to the edge "What wrong? Answer them. Isn't that a hero duty?" Ichigo asked.

Don smile and crossed his arms over his chest "Bohahahahaha!" Artemis desided to take her leave now, after all, she had to work out why she summon a copy of Ichigo's sword.

XXX

The ins and outs(well some of them) of Artemis power will be in the next chapter.

Reviews: **killroy225**:I'll try. **sanddrake111**:Okay, I don't have a place to put this in the story so here. Tatsuki's sources on blacklight are the three blackwatch soldiers she killed and Grand Fisher. The soldiers were bottom rung, red shirts guys because a recon team just disappeared and thus blackwatch believed that anyone they send would not come back. The solders at best knew that the blackwatch Zeus was a shapeshifter and if they saw him, best to assumed that they were going to all die a horrible death. Grand Fisher fought a blacklight(most likely Alex, since Heller is a normal person and will remain so.) and he seem like a careful guy so when face with a unknown, he went to get info. However, he did not know that blackwatch was the one-stop shop for all of that and only know the basics of blacklights, plus if he did find out about runners and carriers, he would think of them like ranks(shinigamis) and levels(hollows) because that what he know best and thus if Tatsuki did get said info, she wouldn't know what (non-existing) rank she was.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


End file.
